


无题

by Jaqusional



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CA2后，朗姆洛没有毁容，准备逃亡。冬兵找到了他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 送给理二。

门被突然撞开了。

该死的，即使装上了加固层，安全房的门仍然挡不住他。

冬兵埋着头，大步流星地走进房间。朗姆洛伸手拿枪，刚刚拉开保险栓就被冬兵的金属铁臂打下，踢开。对方抬手，他扭身躲避下一次攻击。

朗姆洛没准备和这个超级战士肉搏。他徒手挡下冬兵的几次攻击，在冬兵的逼进下倒退着向武器柜的方向靠近。他还有两架冲锋枪，几颗手榴弹；不过按照现在的架势，他可能只用得上手枪和匕首。

他没打算死掉。没打算死在冬日战士的手下。

但冬兵显然不这么想。朗姆洛根本不占任何优势，冬日战士的速度和灵活度都远远胜过他，再加上那只金属手臂，感觉不到痛苦、疲劳而又力量惊人。冬兵在挡下他的回击之后从腋下穿过，反身把他摔在了沙发椅背上。

背部的骨头被硌得生疼，他爬起来，紧接着那只铁臂伸向了他毫无防备的咽喉部。

朗姆洛猛地一窒，空气一瞬间全部跑走。他被腾空举起，双脚离地。他伸脚使劲地向冬兵的腹部踢去，但几脚过后他就因缺氧而失去了力气。

冬兵仍然用大得惊人的力道握着他的咽喉，把他拉近，在进入房间后第一次开口，声线嘶哑而愤怒：“他在哪儿？”

朗姆洛伸手抓住铁臂，从喉咙里挤出声音：“谁？”

冬兵眯起了眼睛，手上收紧了力道。

下一秒冬兵的喉咙里发出一声闷哼，电磁冲干扰器发出嘶嘶的声响，空气灌入了朗姆洛的肺部。

他猛咳着，一拳挥向对方，结结实实地撞上了腹部，他再一勾手，猛地揍上冬兵的脸。冬兵向后退了两步，他正常的那只手忙着扯掉铁臂上的干扰器。朗姆洛抬脚，猛地凿力，踢向他的胸口。

啊哦。

冬兵没有倒下。他只是倒退了两步，捏紧了拳头——铁的那只。他明显已经迅速地恢复了状态，而且不妙的是，他被激怒了。

倒不是说他之前不是怒气冲冲地破门而入，只是现在，朗姆洛感觉自己随时都会有生命危险。

冬兵大踏步地向他走来，脚步力道之大，他甚至能感觉到地板的震动。朗姆洛被逼到墙边，冬兵伸出那只正常的手，用铁臂抓紧朗姆洛的左手腕，狠狠一拧。

朗姆洛确信自己听见了咔嚓的声响。

冬兵的手靠近了他的脸——“能拜托别又掐脖子吗？”朗姆洛大吼——冬兵的手掌扣住了他的下巴，指腹狠狠地向他的颧骨施压。他凑近朗姆洛，将朗姆洛摁在墙上，怒火随着呼吸吐在朗姆洛的鼻尖上：“他。在。哪。”

罗杰斯？唯一一个闯入朗姆洛脑袋的名字，冬兵还能找谁？皮尔斯死了，他的突击队员全军覆没，罗林斯下落不明。冬兵不认识多少人，他的目标和他的上级。认识罗杰斯的是巴基•巴恩斯，而那人死了七十多年了。

“我以为你知道。”朗姆洛费力地挤出几个字眼，“你之前和他在母舰上决一死战来着。”

冬兵的下巴明显地缩紧了，他皱眉，似乎狠狠地在他的记忆中挖掘着什么。“那么他是谁？”

“你知道，如果你不像这样掐着我的脸，或许我们能好好谈谈。”

冬兵眯起眼睛，又问了一遍：“他是谁？”

朗姆洛抬起没被拧断的右手，狠狠地向冬兵的右肩砸去，同时左手掏出匕首，对准了冬兵的腹部。出人意料的是，冬兵痛苦地嘶吼一声，缩紧肩膀松开了朗姆洛。

撞上大运了，他肩上有伤。

冬兵再度抬起头来，朗姆洛微微猫腰，抬手举起匕首，示意道：“停战，如何？”

冬兵没有答话，只是用眼神再次重复了刚才的问题。

好吧，总算可以歇歇了。实话说，他从前和冬兵关系不差，好歹也是同事——照顾着他的训练调养，上传下达他的任务。他知道冬兵有多危险，只是他从没想过有天冬兵会来追杀自己。

“他叫我巴基。”冬兵呼吸平稳后抬头向朗姆洛说，旋即皱起眉，“我认识他。”

“所以你现在想起来了？”

“只关于他的任务。”

朗姆洛揉了揉左手手腕，不确信冬兵还知道多少。他知道最近的那次洗脑吗？那事他们很久没有干了。没有人应受那样的折磨。但那次皮尔斯很坚决，罗杰斯的出现会将任务所有的环节毁于一旦。他无法阻止——只能站在一旁看冬兵咬着气囊嘶吼。

“你为什么觉得我会知道？”

冬兵阴暗的目光投向他。“你是打算把你知道的告诉我，还是等我处理？”

见鬼，冬兵从来不问这么多问题。

朗姆洛审视了一下他的处境，巴恩斯肩上有伤。而自己断了一只手，浑身上下都疼。

“我没有多少信息。”朗姆洛依旧小心地挑选着措辞，九头蛇的秘密武器是相当机密的资料。“我只知道你叫巴基•巴恩斯。”

巴恩斯没有回话，但显然并不在意这条信息。

朗姆洛叹了口气，“你为九头蛇效力。但在之前，你是罗杰斯的副手。”

他依然没有反应。

“你在那场战役后被改造，包括你的手臂。”

巴恩斯站起来揪住他的衣领，嘶嘶地问：“他是谁？”

朗姆洛低声咒骂一句，手握紧了匕首。“史蒂夫•罗杰斯，美国队长，冻了七十年，前不久才被解冻出来。”

“我和他怎么认识的？”

“你和他是童年的玩伴！你们参军入伍，一起执行任务，直到你失踪为止。”

“那我怎么会不记得？”

“见鬼，你被洗脑了！你成为了冬兵，而冬兵不知道谁他妈的是美国队长！”

巴恩斯收紧了手指，低沉而危险声音从牙缝里挤出来，“被谁洗的？”

朗姆洛张开嘴唇又合上，这才意识到自己刚刚所透露的信息。他狠狠地咬了下自己的舌头，脑袋里飞快地计算自己用一只匕首扳倒巴恩斯的胜率。

“俄国人。”他说。

“你是说九头蛇。”

朗姆洛没有说话。该死的，如果他都知道，那他到底想问什么？他又怎么确认自己说的几分真假？

巴恩斯脸色丝毫不改，但他的身子几乎贴上了朗姆洛，朗姆洛能感到他在微微颤抖。朗姆洛盯着那双几乎没有除了愤怒和冷静以外的情绪的眼，觉察到了一丝恐惧。

“听着，我不是什么情报负责人——”

“你知道的足够多了。”巴恩斯松手，朗姆洛猛地向后倾倒。

所以现在是什么状况？他还有利用价值，所以巴恩斯不打算杀他？但他知道的不多，恐怕罗林斯比他还有价值一些。朗姆洛稳住自己，摇摇晃晃地撑着地板上翻了个身的沙发站起。

巴恩斯捡起地上的枪。“我们走。”

“我们？现在？”

“你现在为我办事。”巴恩斯说，冷冷地瞥了他一眼。“穿隐蔽点。”

朗姆洛很想直接逃走。可是他能去哪儿呢？神盾局刚刚解散，九头蛇的根据地分崩离析。紧急联络方式全都失效，他甚至不知道自己现在的上级应该是谁。而如果他胆敢尝试，巴恩斯恐怕会让他尝到逃跑未遂的滋味。

他挫败地咽了口气，拿起了枪。


End file.
